Mass Effect 4 The Aftermath
by The Impossible Universe
Summary: With the Milky Way Galaxy saved and the mass relays destroyed, what will be the consequences for the survivors of the Reaper invasion?


Mass Effect 3 – Aftermath – Garrus - Prologue

**[Log 29, 31 05 2192, 9:37PM GMT]**

**[Location: NEW YORK, EARTH, SOL CLUSTER, MILKY WAY]**

**[NAME: GARRUS VAKARIAN]**

Milky Way Galaxy. Home to humans who live in the Sol Cluster. Though they are not alone in the universe. The galaxy is also the home to many other organic and synthetic life forms. 35 years ago, humans took up space travel and ventured far into the galaxy in hope of finding new planets which they could colonise. Finding out they weren't the only ones in the galaxy was, at first, quite tough due to the First Contact War with the turians. Natural instinct has taught humans to fear and fight the unknown, though the war was eventually resolved with the offer of an embassy on the Citadel, the nerve centre of cross-species communication and politics. I hate politics.

Systems Alliance Navy is the galactic military of the human race who fought against turians in the First Contact War. There was one individual who stood out from the rest. A N7 commander to be exact. Her name was Jane Shepard. She achieved the impossible on so many occasions, despite the Council completely disregarding her warnings and constantly dismissing anything she said. She fought and defeated Saren, a rogue, human-hating turian Spectre, the Collectors who dwelled beyond the Omega 4 relay and even the Reapers. Cold hearted and ruthless, they destroyed, harvested or indoctrinated anything that moved. But Shepard defeated them. Every single one. She rode the beam up to the Crucible and destroyed the Reapers. People may have called her reckless and stupid to take such a risk and lose her own life, but in my books, she is a goddamned hero.

Though Shepard defeated the Reapers and ensured the safety of the galaxy from any other bigger threats like the synthetic 'overlords', as Wrex liked to call them… it came at a cost. The mass relays were totally destroyed and members of the galaxy could no longer travel between clusters and nebulas without an extremely expensive fuel capacitor. So most of us are stranded where we are. Me, I'm trapped in the Sol Cluster, the home of Earth, the home of humans. I don't belong there, I don't belong on Earth. Palaven is my true home, but unfortunately I cannot go back. My planet…. well… it was totally torn apart in front of my eyes by Banshees, Brutes and Ravagers. Now my family is dead. My father and my sister have been officially listed as MIA, but I think I know what really happened to them. It's an extremely high possibility that they are dead, everybody knows that, but no being in the galaxy will admit what happened to them.

**[Log 52, 4 07 2193, 10:56AM GMT]**

**[Location: LONDON, EARTH, SOL CLUSTER, MILKY WAY]**

**[NAME: PRIMARCH GARRUS VAKARIAN]**

Resources in Sol are keeping everyone steady at the moment, but they won't last long. I'd give it around 20 more Earth years and it will be a constant fight for survival. We need to develop new technology to enable us to travel to different systems and fast. Even if we have the best scientists and engineers in the system working around the clock to try and develop a new way of travelling, almost everybody believes it will be highly unlikely that we will be able to develop a safe, working solution before the time runs out. I think we can do it. I've worked with Shepard and we've been through so many suicide missions and faced many impossible odds together… to be honest… it's changed my perspective on how the universe works. The galaxy needs a hero, and Earth is willing to step up to the mark. We will fight to get the universe working again, even if it means sacrificing a few luxuries to get the towards the goal we all desire.

Liara believes that her wet squad have found smoked remnants of the crashed Normandy. Apparently, it is literally a shell of its former self. This discovery is huge. Joker, EDI and Javik might still be alive. But I'm doubtful. It's been years. There is no possible way they could have survived. Liara thinks they are right at the edge of the Cluster, away from any other source of life, quite literally cut off from the universe. I'm going to take up her advice and send a small turian recon team to the isolated planet to find out if they did crash there and I'm going to go with them. Mainly to find out if they are still alive.

**[Log 54, 16 07 2193, 3:56PM GMT]**

**[Location: NEW YORK, EARTH, SOL CLUSTER, MILKY WAY]**

**[NAME: PRIMARCH GARRUS VAKARIAN]**

We found them.


End file.
